Gay Luigi
'''Gay Luigi 'is one of the main protagonists of Hotel Mario, being Fat Mario's partner in traveling-through hotels to find and rescue Princess Peach. He's the first fighter in ''Lawl MAD. Entrance Escape from Bowsah! Gay Luigi runs out of Castle Door. Moveset Neutral B: Misdirection Gay Luigi enters a stance and if he is attacked at the proper time, he counters by pointing his finger forward and shouting "Over there!". Normally, Gay Luigi will throw the opponent forwards, but this changes if you tilt the Analogue Stick in other directions. By pointing up, he'll throw the opponent upwards instead. By pointing down, Gay Luigi will make them trip and fall. You can also use the move on things that are not fighters, such as assist characters (Luigi will make them go in the opposite direction) or projectiles/traps (Luigi will counter them, but with no additional effect aside from getting rid of them). Side B: Condemned Gay Luigi place a wooden plank that says "CONDEMNED". This move can be used both to stop an opponent and to stand-on as a platform (you can do the latter even if no opponents are trapped). You can only place 2 wodden planks at time (placing a third one will remove the earlier one currently present). The condemnation can be removed by... # The opponent shaking back and forth to break free. # Luigi (or any other opponent) using a strong attack against it. # Or they can just wait for it to disappear on its own after 5 seconds (3 if an opponent is trapped). Up B - Question Mark Block A "! Block" with a tall vine appears in front of Luigi as he jumps and climbs it. Once Luigi reaches the top of the vine, he'll jump off it. He can still be hit during the climb, though. There's a 2/5 chance that a ? Block will be left behind, and hitting it will spawn a random item. Down B - Spaghetti Gay Luigi takes out his spaghetti, keeping it like an item. You can throw it to an opponent to pierce them, throw it into the ground to turn it into a slip trap, or eat it with B to heal 10%. After you've eaten the Spaghetti you have to wait 7 seconds to eat another one. Final Smash - Final Spaghetti The final smash begins with a giant spaghetti heading to Earth to land randomly onto the stage, greatly harming opponents. If it hits Gay Luigi, it will restore his health, But it's difficult to land. KO Soundings K.O Sound #1-'' "'' I Ho-!" K.O Sound #2- "-OU!" Star K.O - "YOU Gotta Help!" Screen K.O - "ahhhh~" Taunts *Up Taunt: "Looks are deceiving." *Side Taunt: "And YOU gotta help us!" *Down Taunt: "Bring a light?" Victory Options *Victory Option 1: CD-I Peach gives Gay Luigi a kiss on the cheek. *Victory Option 2: Gay Luigi waves while saying "YOU'RE THE BEST PLAYER EVER!" *Victory Option 3: Gay Luigi holds a plate of spaghetti while saying "SPAGHETTI." *Victory Option 4 (Only against Fat Mario): "Mario! Go to Hell!" *Lose Pose: Gay Luigi is forced to crouch from the pain of his bruises. Standard Attacks Basic Attacks * Jab - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? Tilt Attacks * Side - Opens arms downwards and upwards. * Up - ??? * Down - ??? Smashes * Side - Kicks. * Up - Summoning Question Mark Block into a Vine. * Down - Smash the Hammer! Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab - Holds the opponent in the air by their collar. * Pummel - ??? * Forward - Points forward. * Back - ??? * Up - A puff of smoke blasts-upward from under the opponent. * Down - ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? ￼ Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl MAD Category:Adults Category:Italian Category:Youtube Poop Category:Hotel Mario Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:CD-i Category:Human Category:All-Around Category:90's